Pranked
by Howling Dragon 24
Summary: Roxas and Sora are brohters but Sora gets treated like a kid. Ansem has his eyes on Riku, pranks are pulled!
1. Chapter 1

The door being slammed informed Roxas that his younger brother had entered the room. Roxas sighed as he looked up at the wood above him. He had always had the bottom bunk because of his younger brother. Roxas put his bookmark in as his brother dropped his book bag on the floor and grumbled as he sat at his computer.

"Bad day Sora?" Roxas asked as he sat up, knowing he would not be able to read with his younger brother in a bad mood.

"Of course," Sora grumbled as he started up his computer.

"Well then my peace and quite is officially disturbed I'm heading out," Roxas proclaimed happily as he grabbed his coat and headed for the door.

"Where to?" Sora asked, Roxas knew Sora would want to come.

"Going to see Riku, it is Friday it's the day we grab a few others and head to a movie," Roxas said as he stopped his hand was on the handle.

"Can I come?" Sora asked.

"Nope," Roxas said happily smiling and begand to open the door and walk out.

"Why not?" Sora complained.

"Because," Roxas said as he walked up to his younger brother who was sitting in he computer chair, Sora was kinda of spinning from side to side in the chair. Roxas ruffled his younger brothers hair, "you're just a kid."

"HEY!" Sora yelled angrily defending his head. Roxas smirked and headed for the door with his coat hanging over one shoulder then Sora spoke up again, "I'm only one year younger than you."

"We go to different school though remember I made it to High school you still have another year of Junior High left," Roxas said once more as he began to close the door. He noticed Sora's sad face and began to run for the door out of the house. He made it down the stairs and opened the door that led out when it happened.

"Mom Roxas won't let me go to a movie with him!" Sora yelled from upstairs.

"Sora!" Roxas turned and yelled at his brother who was at the door to their room, "I don't have to take you everywhere I go!"

"What's all this now," Their mother, Tifa, said walking out of the kitchen and standing at the doorway. Their Dad, Cloud, was at her left slightly leaning on the doorway.

"Roxas won't let me go to the movie," Sora yelled walking down the stairs.

"Why you little," Roxas started to charge but his Dad held his hand out and grabbed Roxas holding him back from pounding his brother.

Roxas stopped trying to struggle and back up which told his Dad it was okay to let go. "I just want to go to a movie with my friends."

"You let Kairi and Namine go with you," Sora complained, "they're my age, go to my school and they're my friends. I don't see why I have to be left out."

"Because," Roxas shook his fist at his brother angrily however before he could continue.

"ENOUGH!" Their Dad yelled.

"Roxas let Sora go with you," Their Mom said, "I need some time with you two out of the house anyway it would be nice to have it quite."

"But," Roxas was about to protest but a look from their Dad told him it would be a bad idea. Roxas sighed, "Come on Sora, let's go we don't want to be late."

"Yay!" Sora yelled happily running downstairs.

"Good then," Their Dad said reaching into his pocket, "here I'll pay." He held out some money enough for two tickets and some snacks.

"Don't eat to much while you're their," was the last thing they heard from their mother as they walked out.

"This is going to be fun right Roxas?" Sora asked.

Roxas mumbled, "Sure."

After a while of walking they reached the meeting spot in front of the theater.

"Hey Roxas," Riku greeted happily Riku noticed the younger brother, "oh, hey Sora."

"Hey Riku, hey Hayner, hey Namine, hey Kairi," Roxas greeted them all.

Riku elbowed him slightly and whispered as Sora ran up to Namine and Kairi, "What's with the kid?"

"Parents forced me to bring him," Roxas whispered back.

"This is gonna put a dent into the movie plan," Riku said. Hayner who was clearly listening nodded.

"What ever let's just get the tickets and grab some snacks," Roxas said heading for the entrance.

"Whose turn is it to buy the popcorns?" Hayner asked.

"Riku's turn so let's grab our drinks," they kept the tradition of buying the popcorn ever since one would always have extra money and the others would forget they decided it would be easier if one of them had popcorn money then everyone would turn over $5 to help pay for everything.

Roxas stayed to help Riku out, "So what's the plan with your little brother hanging around?"

"He's already in the theater with Kairi and Namine, Hayner promised to grab their drinks," Roxas replied as they stood in line, Hayner was across from them.

Riku smiled evilly as he called over to Hayner, "Hey Hayn, we'll grab Sora's drink."

"You will? Thanks Riku!" Hayner replied, "I was trying to figure out how to carry 4 large drinks in."

Roxas looked at Riku, "What are you planning?"

"Sora hates being treated like a kid right?"

"Yeah and?"

Riku stepped up to order, "Hi can I get 3 large popcorns 2 large drinks and one kids combo."

"You're kidding me right?" Roxas asked, "Sora hates it when someone gets him that."

"That's the point," Riku replied.

Roxas smiled as he help grab the drinks and popcorn, "So one for Hayner, oen for the girls to share and one for the two of us right?"

"As usual," Riku replied.

"I don't see why you just don't have me share with Hayner, you can eat on your own and end up stealing Hayner's," Roxas laughed slightly.

"Because I'm lazy and I like forcing you to hold the popcorn," Riku replied as he grabbed everything else and three straws. Right outside the theater Riku sat the popcorn down and pulled out a pen and wrote on the kids combo.

"Riku what are you doing?" Roxas asked?

Riku passed up the combo and Roxas read on it "for the kid in the group" Riku laughed slightly

"You're so mean," Roxas laughed

They walked into the theater as the commercials were playing. They found everyone in the usual spots and passed out the popcorn. There were two seats between Hayner and Sora for Roxas and Riku. Riku handed Sora the kids combo right as the movie started. Roxas tried not to laugh as he saw Riku's smirk and Sora's angry face.

Sora was about to say anything Riku just smiled and pointed to the movie, which was starting.

Roxas carefully made sure no one noticed as he leaned over and whispered, "Nice one," into Riku's ear.

Riku nodded and continued watching and eating the popcorn, which rested on Roxas's lap. Sora sat there a angered look on his face as he ate the popcorn.

As the movie ended everyone left talking about it. Sora had forgotten about the kid's popcorn and was quoting the movie lines he liked sacral times. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Now what?" Hayner asked.

"A new shop opened not to far from here," Kairi said happily.

"I heard about a new gaming shop," Roxas said, "we could check that out."

Riku smirked and looked at Sora, "I don't know we don't wanna keep Sora up past his bed time." Everyone laughed, Kairi and Namine tried to hide it as Roxas ruffled Sora's hair.

Sora grumbled to himself as he crossed his arms. Riku went over and ruffled Sora's hair as Roxas ended, Riku bent down and looked at Sora, "Cheer up one day you'll be older and cooler like us."

"Course by there we'll all be older and cooler too," Hayner added in.

"This is starting to become less fun than I hoped," Sora grumbled.

"Hey little bro it was your choice to come," Roxas said.

"Kairi and Namine are my age," Sora yelled pointed over at them.

"Yeah but they're teenage girls that automatically makes them cooler than you," Roxas said.

"That and if we don't then we feel the pain," Hayner whispered.

Riku nodded, "I know what yah mean."

"What was that," Kairi asked.

"Nothing," Hayner and Riuk said at once quickly moving their hands low to block the area of possible attack.

The group walked laughing and talking about things that happened. Sora kept falling a bit behind. Roxas started to notice and stopped. Riku took a few more steps then turned noticing his friend stopped. Hayner, Kairi and Namine stopped to. Sora almost walked into Roxas since his head was down.

"Sorry," Sora mumbled.

"Aww come on Sor," Roxas said, "cheer up you know we're just fooling around."

Riku sighed and rolled his eyes, "You know we just play the pranks because you're younger and we don't mean any of it. We just want to have some fun."

"You gotta laugh it off Sora," Hayner said.

"If you don't you'll be stuck," Kairi yelled.

"See we pull pranks like that all the time on each other," Hayner said lopping his arms over Roxas and Riku's necks.

"Yeah like the time when you guys went off and put that rubber snake in my burger," Roxas growled.

Hayner and Riku laughed. Riku stopped laughing for a moment to add in, "ah yes a true classic."

"What about the time when you guys put that spider in Hayner's hair," Kairi said.

"That was funny," Riku said.

"That was mean," Hayner complained.

"You screamed like a girl," Roxas laughed.

"I'm afraid of spiders what can I say," Hayner laughed.

"Has anyone ever pulled a prank on Riku?" Roxas finally asked.

"You guys have tried but I caught you each time," Riku laughed, "See Sora you gotta learn to laugh it off like us!"

Sora smiled and ran to catch up to talk to Kairi and Namine. Roxas walked up to Riku. Riku sighed and asked, "Well it could have been fun to continue pranking him, why did you have to stop it?"

"I realized that he'd tell our parents," Roxas said.

"So we can start pranking him next time he tries to come?" Riku asked

"Harder than ever," Roxas replied


	2. Chapter 2

Alright so I decided to go ahead and make the 2 chapter of Pranked. It's not as good as the first however we'll see what you all think. If this turns out better then I expected then I'll go ahead and make the third chapter I know the mai point of the third chapter in my head but we'llsee if anyone will be there to read it

* * *

The beeping of the alarm told Roxas to get up, he could already hear Sora jumping off the top bunk and heading to turn it off. Roxas said nothing and turned over on his side trying to get back to sleep. It was to early on a Saturday for him to get up even id he had a job to do.

A few minutes past and Roxas hoped Sora wouldn't do anything. Roxas still had his eyes closed and his face in his pillow, lights on since Sora turned the on. Suddenly he felt himself being moved, Sora was shaking Roxas, "Come on Roxas get up we got to get the papers delivered."

"Why did I agree to help you with this?" Roxas asked.

"Because you're a nice brother who spent his allowance on junk food which his friends ate," Roxas didn't look but he knew Sora had his huge smile going with this.

"Fine but I get half of the money right?" Roxas asked making sure he wasn't getting scammed by his own little brother.

"50/50 was our deal," Sora said, "now get you're lazy butt out of bed!" Sora grabbed one of the pillows Roxas was laying on and threw it at him. Bad move on Sora's part. Roxas was suddenly awake since now one of his pillows was stolen.

"Why you little," Roxas growled as he grabbed both of his pillows. Sora began to back up as Roxas moved closer a pillow in each hand. Sora quickly picked up a pillow, which as usual had come off the top bunk with him. However it was two pillows against Sora's one. Sora tried to use his pillow as a shield but with Roxas's powerful hits of his pillow it was almost useless. Sora's hands couldn't hold the pillow any longer as it fell to the ground. Seeing the pillow fall Roxas kicked it away and blocked Sora's path.

Roxas was about to continue beating on his little brother when, "Are you two awake up there."

"Yes Mom," Roxas yelled.

"Good get ready," they heard their Mom's voice yell, "you guys need to be out there soon, there's some breakfast on the table when you're ready."

Sora made a run for the door but received two pillows to the back. Sora grumbled but continued his escape downstairs. Roxas sighed slightly out of breath from beating on Sora. Quickly finding some pants and a shirt Roxas had changed and put his pillows away. Roxas looked up at Sora's bed and saw the perfect revenge for disturbing Roxas's sleep until last minute.

Roxas reached up and grabbed Sora's favorite stuffed animal, which he couldn't sleep without. Roxas then looked at the dresser and knew Sora couldn't reach the top. Roxas quickly placed the stuffed animal on top. Grabbing some socks to put on Roxas left the room.

Downstairs Sora had already helped himself to some pancakes covered in syrup. The pile was huge, Roxas had never been able to eat that much yet almost as he blinked Sora would be helping himself to pancakes. Roxas thought to himself, _"He's like Pence only smaller and more annoying." _Roxas rolled his eyes and took a seat. He carefully helped himself to a pancake making sure to keep his hands away from Sora. Roxas had to live without syrup since Sora was eating faster than a normal human could, then again who ever said Sora was normal?

"Hey syrup breath," Roxas said tauntingly at Sora, "you're going to make yourself sick at that rate." Their Dad had a newspaper up trying not to get involved with the fight as he drank his coffee. Their Mom just rolled her eyes as she started cleaning up.

Sora stuck another piece of pancake in his mouth, "Hey I take pride in the fact that I can get myself up in the morning and get through a day."

"At least you take pride in something," Roxas mumbled as he ate some of his pancake.

"What's that supposed to mean," Sora yelled angrily.

"Don't shout at the table," Their Dad said not looking up from the newspaper.

Sora crossed his arms only to relies he needed one to continue eating. He grabbed his fork and ate some more of his pancakes and mumbled, "At least I don't sleep in until we're almost out the door."

"Still sad about losing the pillow fight," Roxas said then in taunting voice, "that's so sweat, the little girl cares that she can't beat her older brother in a fight."

Sora was about to punch Roxas, which would have ended up with 2 black eyes and bleeding nose on Sora and no marks on Roxas. However before they could their Mom stepped in as she saw Sora's fist aimed for Roxas's arm, "Knock it off you two, you both need to deliver those papers." Sora jumped up and grabbed his coat ready to go. Roxas looked at his half eating pancake then at the time. He sighed and went past Sora to grab his coat ruffling Sora's hair making him angry again.

"Guess we're off then," Roxas said putting on pile of papers in Sora's arms and picked up the other three. Sora would have complained about the weight of the papers, which is why he agreed to share his paycheck with Roxas if Roxas helped.

"Alright so I'll go this way and you'll go that way and we'll meet up in the middle right?" Sora asked.

"Sure, here," Roxas said making sure Sora had half the pile, "I'll see when we're done." Roxas pulled out the headphones to his MP3 player as he started in his direction. Sora struggled slightly with the weight of the papers then started on his way.

Roxas had delivered a large amount of papers and was coming to the end. With the last five papers tucked under his arm he was listening to "Echo" and singing along. He heard a voice over the music, "Roxas!" Roxas turned and looked up, he saw three people running at him, Riku, Pence and Hayner. Riku was waving, Roxas pulled off his headphones and waved back.

"What yah doing up this early?" Hayner asked making a taunting gesture.

"Helping Sora deliver his papers," Roxas replied slightly hitting Hayner over the head with one of the papers.

"What he can't do it on his own?" Hayner asked as he tried to grab the paper and retaliate.

"He could it would take him longer and I wouldn't get a cut of the money," Roxas replied keeping Hayner at a distance from the papers. He remembered last time they had acted out a scene from Star Wars using the papers as Light Sabers.

Hayner stopped at the word money, "You're getting paid for helping your brother?"

"After you guys ate all the stuff I bought with my allowance if you remember," Roxas growled.

"It was good at least," Pence said smiling.

Riku rolled his eyes, "Do you want some company for these last few?"

"Anything to keep you three from being alone for more than 5 minutes," Roxas said as they started walking.

"What can't trust us for more than 5 minutes," Hayner laughed.

Roxas thought back on all the times he left just Hayner and Riku alone, Pence normally made the situation worse somehow. That time they played piggy in the middle with Sora's stuffed animal. The time they went on Sora's online character, Roxas thinks it was Sora's Night Elf on an online RPG Sora liked to play. They had jumped around someone with a weird name typing "Corporal Cherry Cheese" since the person was a Corporal in PvP and their name looked like Cheery Cheese. Roxas can't even remember how they convinced Pence to hack into the computers. Roxas's computer was more of a challenge but Pence had gotten in and onto Sora's computer at the same time and Sora's online accounts. Roxas was thankful that Sora didn't have a Pay-Pal account. Roxas almost burst out laughing when he remembered walking into a conversation between Riku, Hayner and Sora. He didn't know what happened before but Riku was telling Sora that if he didn't stop talking Riku would then show Sora the meaning of Human Piñata.

They finished up the houses and stood at the last house Sora needed to do Roxas spoke up, "We're going to wait here."

"Alright," Pence nodded and pulled out a chocolate bar, which Hayner instantly tried to steal.

"Why are we waiting here?" Riku asked both of his hands were in his jeans pockets.

"I need to wait for my little brother," Everyone sighed at once.

"We're waiting for that runt again?" Riku asked.

"Yes," Roxas replied, "I promised to meet him here."

"Well we're not going anywhere for a while," Hayner said still trying to grab Pence's chocolate bar.

"That wimp you call your brother is always wrecking everything for us," Riku said as he leaned on a lamppost.

"I know having a brother can be a pain sometimes but at least he's fun to beat on," Roxas replied.

"Pillow fight again?" Riku asked looking up.

"As usual," Roxas said.

"That at least explains why you're up so early," Hayner laughed as he broke off a piece of Pence's chocolate, "I swear dude you could sleep for 3 days if someone doesn't get you up."

"I like my bed," Roxas laughed.

"Unlike that guy there he sleeps for 3 hours then stares into darkness the rest of the night," Hayner said pointing at Riku.

"Or he could know how to sleep with his eyes open," Pence laughed.

Riku flicked some hair out of his eyes, "You're just sad because you're not as talented as I am."

"This coming from the guy who gets good grades and yet still finds time to do his hair and pick on his best friends brother," Hayner said shaking his fist.

Riku sighed, "Why can't we just leave the little guy he knows his way back home."

"Because I gave him my word I'd be here," Roxas snapped.

"Oh yeah guys did Axel phone any of you?" Pence asked.

"He hasn't phoned me thank goodness," Roxas said. Axel was a nice guy and all but sometimes he was really weird especially when he was around Roxas.

"He phoned me," Riku said, "he wants to hang out with us tomorrow."

"No way," Roxas said.

"Why not?" Pence asked, "he's a nice guy."

"He creeps me out," Roxas said.

"I think Axel might like out little Roxas," Hayner said mockingly.

"Okay Hayner back off," Roxas said.

"Axel and Roxas," Hayner sang. Roxas almost jumped ready to beat Hayner down. Riku however quickly ran behind Roxas and grabbed him.

"Let's not beat each other up today," Riku said then glared at Hayner, "and we all know that Roxas would never."

"Yeah he's to busy falling for a girl who's younger than he is," Pence laughed.

"Watch it chocolate breath," Roxas yelled at Pence.

Riku pulled Roxas in closer seeing as he was struggling more and Riku would need more strength to stop a fight that and he wanted to add in. "Aww come on Roxas we all know it's true you so have a crush on Namine."

"I do not!" Roxas yelled.

"Ha he's turning red," Hayner laughed.

"What's going on?" Sora asked as he walked up he clearly had just finished.

"Hey twerp," Riku greeted, it was one of the nicer ways he greeted Sora.

Roxas finally got free from Riku, "You finished Sora?"

"Yeah," Sora said, "I thought you would have left seeing as you've probably been here for a long time."

"Told you we could have left," Riku said.

"It didn't seem right besides you're my brother who else am I going to tease?" Roxas said ruffling Sora's hair.

"What about Corporal Cheery Cheese?" Hayner whispered to Pence and they both snickered a bit, clearly they remembered.

"So why don't you run home and us older kids will go do something," Riku said bending down.

"Why can't I come?" Sora asked.

"Because you're like a kid and we don't want to keep you from your Saturday Morning Cartoons," Hayner laughed.

"Come on," Sora begged, "I have $100 that I can help do something with."

Hayner perked up and went too investigate Sora's money, "Where does a kid like you get so much money?"

"I couldn't find any good Computer games and I've paid for three game cards for my online games," Sora replied.

"Roxas," Hayner began looking a the money and counting it, "Sora beats you but he needs to count his money better."

"The $100 was a guess," Sora added, "I haven't counted it in a while and last time I checked there was $100 but I might have added more into it."

"By more do you mean you doubled it?" Riku asked looking at the money with Hayner.

Hayner paused for a moment then said loudly, " 4 way huddle. Roxas, Pence, Riku and Hayner got in a circle and locked arms around each other's necks to hold it. Sora tried to hear what was going on but they were careful and kept him a distance away; just far enough so he couldn't hear them talking.

"He's got money we should let him come," Hayner whispered.

"No way will I let you use my brother," Roxas said.

"Sadly enough I agree with Roxas we can't use the kid," Riku said.

"Well then how 'bout we let him tag along at least for the morning?" Pence said.

"Yeah we won't ask for money we'll let him come with us," Hayner agreed.

"Yeah but Roxas get your payment from him now and this time don't spend it on stuff we can eat," Riku matted Roxas on the back.

"Fine but if I get the sense that you're using him then I'm taking him home or to game shop either way works and the money will be out of your reach," Roxas said.

"Alright," Hayner smiled, "break."

"Okay Sora you can come with us," Pence smiled.

"Yeah but Roxas wants his payment from the papers right now," Riku added.

Sora nodded, "I didn't tell you Roxas but today I had been signed a larger amount than normal so I got paid double." Sora pulled out $100 and handed it to Roxas.

"They normally pay you $100?" Hayner stared at the money, "I so have to get a paper route."

"They pay you on how many papers, the area and how early you do it Hayner," Roxas said taking the money.

"Let's just get going," Riku sighed.

"Cool where are we going?" Sora asked.

"Well first these bone head fight over it," Roxas said, "then one of us spins in circles and we randomly walk until we see something we like."

"Let's skip the fight today and someone has to get dizzy and pick the random direction," Riku said.

"All in favor Sora spins," Hayner asked.

"Aye," Sora smiled raising his hand.

"Sure why not," Riku agreed.

Roxas looked at them he knew what they were going to do and it might not be the most fun thing ever.

"Aye," Pence smiled.

"The aye's have it," Hayner said, "Okay Sora close your eyes and we're going to spin you.

Sora smiled and closed his eyes. Riku grabbed the back of Roxas's shirt and they ran behind a bush with Pence. Hayner spun Sora really, really quickly then ran behind the bush as Sora fell t the ground.

"Guys?" Sora asked as he opened his eyes and staggered to his feet only to fall down again, "Guys?" Everyone laughed a bit, "Hello?" Sora continued to look around only his vision was weird and he couldn't see anyone.

"You guys are so mean," Roxas whispered.

"Yeah but you know you love it when we do this," Riku whispered.

Out of pure luck Namine and Kairi came walking by and saw Sora, to them it look like he had found a hidden supply of beer and went over board.

"Namine? Kairi?" Sora staggered once more to get his balance, "can yah stop moving and remain in focus please?"

Kairi looked around right at the bush where everyone was hiding, "Sure you four are really nice."

"Namine I never knew there were 4 of you," Sora said trying to not lose balance.

"Sora stop trying before you hurt yourself," Namine almost yelled.

"Aww come on Kairi we were just having some fun," Riku stood up.

"He could hurt himself when he's like that!" Kairi yelled as the others stood up.

"You're complaining?" Hayner asked raising an eyebrow.

Kairi blushed then yelled, "I'm just afraid that if he hurts himself I'll..."

"You'll what be alone?" Hayner taunted.

Kairi blushed, "Nice one Hayner," Pence whispered.

"Hayner back off," Riku said.

"Okay Riku," Hayner grumbled.

"Okay, since you're all thinking this is great," Kairi scolded, "he's coming with us."

"Alright," Roxas said, "where are we going?"

"That's the way Sora was pointing," Hayner pointed in the direction of the river.

"I think he's going to throw up," Pence said looking at Sora who really didn't look to well.

"I'll survive," Sora said as he almost fell but Roxas caught him.

"Let's get going," Roxas said. Riku and Roxas helped Sora, "You sure you want to come?"

"Yes," Sora replied as he tried to walk, Roxas stuck close to make sure nothing happened.

As Sora slowly went back no normal and was starting to walk without Riku and Roxas, they still were not sure what to do.

"Hey when was the last time when we went fishing in the river?" Pence asked as they walked by the river.

"We haven't done that for years," Riku replied.

"That would be fun," Roxas said.

"You think the clubhouse is still there?" Hayner asked as they continued to walk.

"Clubhouse?" Sora asked.

"Well we never took the lock off and no one went in," Riku said.

"Anyone still have the key?" Hayner asked as they walked.

"You lost yours didn't you?" Pence asked Hayner.

"Well yeah," Hayner said, "what about you."

"Yeah I lost it," Pence replied.

"We took two lock on though unless two of us have keys then we won't be able to get in," Kairi and Namine were given one key since they wouldn't go in there alone.

"Calm down guys," Roxas said reaching into his pocket, "never left home without mine."

Namine and Roxas held up their keys and smiled. The group walked up to a old shack hidden in some trees near the river. Two rusted locks held the door close. Roxas and Namine stuck their keys in. Roxas smiled at Namine, she smiled and blushed a bit. Riku interrupted the moment and kicked open the door as the locks unlocked. Inside there were some couches, a hidden compartment for snacks, which was empty thanks to Pence. A place where their other friend, Olette had put in a closest which the door was broken from the time Riku and Hayner fought and Riku pushed Hayner into it.

"Hey look," Pence said as he looked in the closet, Pence pulled out several fishing rods, "our fishing rods were still here."

Sora was looking all over, he couldn't believe he didn't know about this place or why Roxas and the others never let him come here.

"Well let's go fishing," Riku said handing out the fishing poles.

"Here Sora you can use Olette's Fishing Pole," Pence said hanging Sora the pole.

"I don't know how to fish," Sora said.

"Great day to learn!" Riku said walking out. Hayner and Pence ran out after Riku fishing poles in their hands. Roxas waited as Namine and Kairi left. As Sora looked around again he walked out. Roxas locked up once Sora left and went down to the river where Pence and Hayner were fighting. Riku had already had his fishing line in the water and was holding the rod.

Sora kept trying however he ended up between Kairi and Hayner who was fighting with Pence. Every time he would get pushed finally Sora landed the line in the water. Hayner and Pence finally clamed down and got their lines out. Riku brought his line in to show he had a fish. Kairi kind of seemed grossed out by the flopping fish. Sora was not paying attention. Riku carefully removed the fish from the line and carefully snuck up on Sora. Riku kept low with the fish at hand. Sora stood up and was looking around.

Roxas tried not to laugh as Riku snuck up on Sora's pants. Sora was about to sit down again, that's when Riku made his move. Riku quickly stuck the flopping fish into Sora's pants. Hayner and Pence laughed as Sora screamed. Hayner smiled and snuck up on the laughing Roxas. Hayner stuck a fish in Roxas's pants.

"Like the older like younger," Pence laughed.

Sora struggled with the flopping fish in his pants and lost balance. Sora made a head first trip into the river. **_SPLASH!_** Sora sighed and pulled the fish out and threw it into the river. Roxas was about to fall however Riku's swift hand caught him. Roxas quickly grabbed the fish's tail and threw it. The fish landed in the water near Sora.

"Nice catch Riku," Hayner smirked with Pence they snuck up behind the two laughing friends. Hayner and Pence pushed together. **_SPLASH! _**Hayner and Pence were laughing as they got angry looks from Roxas and Riku. Roxas glared and stood up, Riku got up too. Riku and Roxas pushed Hayner and Pence into the water however Hayner grabbed Roxas's sleeve then Roxas grabbed Riku. They all landed in the water in a laughing pile. They helped each other off as Sora tried to dry himself off. The others walked back into the clubhouse forgetting he was there. They unlocked the door and put the fishing poles away.

They talked for a while and laughed about what ever they felt like. They quickly got some pizza for lunch then continued hanging out

The group started to leave to head home. Roxas, Sora and Roxas started to walk home.

"See yah around Roxas," Riku said as he started to head the direction of his house.

"See yah Riku," Roxas waved.

"See yah kid," Riku waved.

"HEY!" Sora complained.

Riku smiled as he turned and continued walking, "Come on Sora, Mom's probably got supper almost ready."

Sora nodded, "Yeah."

As they walked through the door their Mom poked her head out of the kitchen, "Your Dad's brining home some Fast Food since I have to run out. Why are you two soaked?"

"We were down by the river," Sora said.

Their Mom quickly grabbed her coat, "Well go shower, you both smell like fish." She was out the door and long gone.

"I'll go first," Roxas said, "I don't take forever."

"Not if I beat you," Sora yelled running upstairs.

"I know I'll beat you," Roxas said as he ran up, "that is if you ever want to see your little stuffed animal again."

Sora stopped, "Roxas." Sora turned and yelled, "What did you do to Mr.Wuffy!"

"Why don't you go look," Roxas said as he walked past his younger brother and closed the door of the washroom and turned the shower on. He tried to pretend he couldn't hear Sora's yells.

Sora was waiting outside the washroom when Roxas came out in his Pajamas.

"What did you do with him?" Sora asked.

"He's still in the room so don't worry 'bout that and go shower, Mom's right you smell like fish," Roxas said pushing Sora to the side.

Roxas turned on his computer and looked around, the room was torn up from Sora looking for his little stuffed toy. No one was online on MSN for Roxas to talk to. Roxas looked over at his pile of Computer games. He didn't have nearly as many as Sora the few he did have were so he could play online with his friends. Roxas sighed and logged onto his Steam account and was looking through the games he could play.

_Counter Strike_

_Half-life_

_Natural Selection_

There it was, Natural Selection, Roxas signed out of MSN so he could play he also put on his headset so he could use his mike. He looked at his desktop and saw the picture of the group together as his Desktop. Roxas could only smile and he looked around. The computer sat on his desk a strictly No Sora zone. There were pictures of the group hanging out. One of just him and Riku together, the two of them they had arms around each other's shoulders had always been best friends they promised nothing would get in-between them. Roxas looked at another picture it was almost the same accept they could have arms around each other's shoulders, there was someone in the middle, Sora stood there. Sora enjoyed clinging to Roxas he was great to the friends he did have however in truth Sora was shy and wasn't great at making new friends which is why he had so many Games.

Roxas entered a game only to find a shocking voice welcome him.

"Keyblade?" Riku's voice came over the mike.

"Hey Souleater wasn't expecting you here," they didn't want to say their real names so Riku was known as Souleater on Natural Selection and Roxas was Keyblade. They both didn't talk much to start but went for their normal teams. They both joined the alien side so they would end up together and the other could be Marines if they wanted. Riku and Roxas were a unbeatable force as their third game ended in a win, Sora walked in. Sora didn't say anything but sat at his computer and glared at Roxas.

"Sorry Soul guess I'm out of here," Roxas said on the mike.

"Alright see yah Keyblade," Riku replied.

Roxas signed off Steam and turned to Sora.

"Where did you put him?" Sora growled.

"I didn't take him out of the room," Roxas said with a smirk.

"You lair where is he!" Sora leapt at Roxas knocking him off his chair to the ground. Roxas started out stunned but started to fight back until instead of Sora being on top Roxas was now on top and in control. Sora grew tired, Roxas stood up and Sora tried to get up.

"You took him out of here I've searched this room several times, where did you take him," Sora growled again he was sitting on the ground legs spread out infront of him as Roxas stood over him.

"I told you I never took him out of this room," Roxas replied.

"You're lying!" Sora yelled. Sora punched Roxas in the leg. It really hurt. Out of anger Roxas used his right foot to knock Sora down and held him there. His foot on Sora's chest made sure he wasn't going anywhere.

Sora glared up at Roxas and Roxas glared back. Finally Roxas took his foot off Sora and walked over to the dresser. Roxas reached up and pulled the toy down and threw it at Sora who caught it a hugged it.

"Told you I didn't take it out of the room," Roxas said walking out of the room and heading downstairs to watch T.V. Roxas flipped through the channels trying to find something good.

"Alright guys," Their Dad walked through the door holding some Wendy's bags, "I have to run out again so come grab these." Roxas turned off the T.V. and took the bags.

"Thanks Dad," Roxas said and with a nod his Dad was gone again. Roxas sighed and carried everything upstairs. He handed one bag to Sora then sat down at his computer and pulled out a French fry from the bag. They ate in silence afterwards Roxas picked up the pillows and covers that were torn off his bed by Sora.

Roxas jumped into his bed and pulled out his book. He began reading as it started to get dark. After a few hours of reading he walked over and turned off the light so that all there was left was the light from a lamp and Sora's computer.

Roxas stared up at the wood of the bunk above him he had taped pictures on it and posters. Roxas sighed and turned on his side to see a picture of the group he used to hang out with. His elementary group, Riku, Roxas, Hayner, Olette, Sora, Kairi, Namine, Pence, Axel, Demyx, Tidus, Wakka, Yuna, Fuu, Rai, Selphie, Leon, even Seifer hung out with them.

Times changed and so did schools soon the group changed and became, Riku, Roxas, Hayner, Olette, Sora, Kairi, Namine, Pence, Axel, Demyx and Leon.

They changed again when Axel started to get to close to Roxas and the schools changed again now the group had become only Riku, Hayner, Olette, Kairi and Namine. Sora tried his hardest to stay in but still there was little chance he could keep up. Roxas closed his eyes and returned to his world of dreams, his own sanctuary without his little brother gripping him and only his friends and best of all Namine.

* * *

gasp go ahead and review. I swear Sora's not gonna get killed anytime soon. However at least let me know if it's worth typing up chapter 3 which if I do it will center on Sora trying to make sure he's part of the group. How he does it you'll need to wait for me to finish typing it and deciding if it is worth it. Review if yah want I am thankful for all the reviews I've recieved! I hope you enjoyed  



	3. Chapter 3

Yes chapter 3 is out now. There is a small bit that I borrowed from my brother. That however is when Riku and Roxas do their project.**_  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_THUMP!_** The sound of Sora jumping off the top bunk to the ground came. Roxas opened one eye to look at the digital clock the numbers flashed a 9:05. Roxas turned over on his side this defiantly a time he wanted to be up at. Didn't mean he had much of a choice.

"Roxas get up or I'm goanna eat everything," Sora said as he walked out of the room.

It wasn't much of a threat to Roxas even if he did feel his stomach growl it felt like it was gnawing at it's self. "Fine you win!" Roxas yelled, "I hope you're proud of yourself stomach we could have gotten away with at least another hour."

Roxas grabbed the Wendy's bags and wrappers from the night before that had been laid on the floor and on the desks. Roxas stretched as he put the wrappers and bags in the garbage. Roxas looked over at his desk quickly and grabbed his headphones and MP3 player. Putting the headphones on as he walked downstairs he started listening to the songs. He flipped through the different titles.

_Re: Your Brains_ a song Pence had found and put on. Roxas passed it as he went down the stairs

_Dragostea Din tei _Truly a strange song Riku had enjoyed for some time. Roxas had learned that the Words _Dragostea Din tei_ meant _Love from the Linden Trees._

_Echo_ Roxas shrugged and listened to the song as he reached the kitchen. Sora sat at the table waiting for the food. The smell of bacon and scrambled eggs reached Roxas. Sora glared at Roxas while holding a fork in one hand. Roxas picked his up and smiled at Sora. It would end up being a race to see who could grab the food first.

Their Dad looked up from the paper, "I feel a headache coming on," he simply said folding his paper and picking up a donut and his coffee, "I'll be in the office upstairs."

"Cloud!" Their Mom yelled, "I don't want to have to bring down the plates and glasses from your office get back here you can't leave me when they're about to go into Mortal Kombat!"

"Just watch me Tifa," Their Dad yelled from the top of the stairs a door was closed. Roxas looked over at their Mom who sighed then looked back at Sora.

"Guess we don't have a ref this time little bro," Roxas grinned evilly.

"My Fork is going to land on those plates and grab the food," Sora said without taking his gaze off Roxas.

"Please don't kill each other," Their Mom sat two plates down on the table one filled with Bacon the other with eggs. Right on queue both leapt at the plates.

Tifa sighed, "Why do I even bother?" She put a plate of toast down then walked over to the fridge to check what they had left for drinks.

"Sora let go of the bacon," like a couple of wolves fighting over a scrap of meat the two of them were fighting over the last piece of Bacon. Sora had one hand on Roxas had his hand on it. With a powerful yank Sora was able to pull it up close enough to bite it.

"You cheater!" Roxas yelled as he grabbed a piece of toast. Sora smiled with the piece of bacon half hanging out of his mouth. Roxas sighed and finished the piece of toast and went upstairs to wash up and change.

Roxas had just got his shirt on when his cell phone went off playing _Hikari_.

"Hello?" Roxas asked.

"Hey Roxas," Riku's voice greeted, "the others phoned me and asked me to get you we're going to head down to the mall then to that new restaurant you in?"

Roxas looked around to hope Sora wasn't listening in, "Sure I'll try to make sure Sora doesn't follow me no guarantee though."

"Alright we're meeting at the old Clubhouse," Riku said, the click informed Roxas that Riku had hung up.

Roxas nodded and grabbed his white coat and began to make for the door. Carefully sneaking by the kitchen he knew he needed to let his parents know he was heading out. Roxas opened the front door very quietly stepped out his head still in he quickly yelled, "Mom, Dad I'm heading out with the guys don't worry we're getting lunch see you later!"

Roxas quickly shut the door and was half way down the street, he turned the corner and quickly glanced over to make sure no one followed him. Sora was standing at the front but with Roxas being out of sight Sora went back inside. Roxas relaxed and started on his way to the clubhouse. No Sora this time. Roxas continued to listen to his music as he walked along the river he came into site of the group.

"Hey Roxas," Riku greeted as Roxas looked up and took his headphones off, "no runt with you this time."

"Yeah he almost caught me but I was to fast for him," Roxas replied as he shut his MP3 player off.

"Well let's go have a blast," Hayner said as he pointed the direction of the mall.

Kairi smiled and looked at Namine, "Oh yes Roxas."

Roxas looked up to see another girl who he recognized, "Hey Olette haven't seen you in a while."

"Hayner thought it would be fun if she came on the shopping trip," Pence scratched the back of his head.

"Good to see you," Roxas smiled.

"Good to see all of you again," Olette replied.

"Alright let's get going!" Hayner ran ahead Pence followed. Kairi, Namine and Olette began walking and talking.

"Shall we get going?" Riku asked with a smile. Roxas answered with a nod and began walking beside his friend.

After several times being pushed in the trees and mud by Hayner and Pence with Riku and Roxas chasing after them telling them that they were so dead. They ahd finally reached the mall.

"Let's see if there's any good loot," Hayner said once more running for the doors.

"Hayner don't go to crazy or you'll end up in debt again!" Olette yelled. Kairi and Namine giggled and bit as they went in beside Olette.

"To the chocolate shop!" Pence yelled.

"Well no little wimp following us around," Riku said, "guess we can have a good day."

Roxas nodded, "Yep feels good not to have to watch for him but he used to hand out with us until we reached High School and Kairi and Namine are his age. What happened?"

"Kairi and Namine realized they were older, Sora is acting like he always had," Riku sighed as he walked in.

"I guess you're right however if we shut him out how will we know when he's acting older?" Roxas asked following his friend.

"When your brother can play a good prank on me," Riku laughed. That was a hard one most of the time Riku was ready for pranks andd could avoid them easily.

With one last nod Roxas closed the door, "alright then."

He had heard everything; Roxas didn't know that he was even here. Sora his behind a car as the friends went out of site.

"A prank on Riku eh?" Sora whispered to himself. Sora carefully ran to another entrance and snuck into the dollar store.

Sevral hours later

"Here we are the new restaurant," Hayner said as they reached a small building. It was about two stories tall and had some tables outside.

"It's a nice day let's stay out here," Olette said pointing at a table near the door.

"Alright," Hayner nodded

"One person should save the table and someone will order for them," Roxas added.

"I'll stay," Namine said, "if you want someone to."

Roxas nodded, "Sure just tell me what yah want."

"It doesn't matter what," Namine smiled.

"Come on it'll be Roxas's treat," Riku said, "right Roxas?"

"What?" Roxas was shocked, "I mean yeah, sure, my treat!"

After they ordered they all sat eating. Riku was slowly eating his fries, Pence laughed with Hayner who was balancing a fry on his nose and throwing fries up and trying to catch them with his mouth and failed. Pence ate his onion rings laughing. Roxas had gotten Namine poutine which she was enjoying a lot as she ate it with her fork and smiled. Kairi and Olette sat and ate plain old burgers, which turned out really well. Roxas sat with his burger and fries in front of him, he slowly picked at it. Most of the time went on like that as they ate slowly, they would talk and laugh. However it was cut shorter than they hoped.

SPALSH 

"What?" Hayner looked up quickly having the fry he was trying to catch land on his head. They all looked around looking for what happened.

_**SPLASH!**_

"What's going on," Pence yelled as something fell down behind him.

"Look out we're under attack," Hayner yelled grabbing his fries and hiding under the table. The others ducked under as well

SPLASH! 

_**SPLASH!**_

The splashes continued for a little while and stopped. Several minutes passed and they didn't here any more splashes.

"Guess they're gone," Hayner whispered, "rock-paper-scissor to see who's going to check."

Pence won and so did Hayner. They decided that the girls wouldn't need to go check.

"Guess it's down to us two," Roxas said.

"Nah I'll go Roxas," Riku replied with a smile, as he got ready to sneak back into his chair.

Riku had gotten comfortable and looked to his left to see Roxas sitting there, "We're friends, we'll do this together." Keeping their eyes open no one tried to attack.

As a few more minutes passed Riku tipped his head under the table, "Looks like it's clear guys." Everyone slowly came out. Everyone got comfortable they were still eating Riku went back to his fries.

Sora sat on the second floor patio looking down on the group he only had two water balloons left all the others had missed. Sora picked up a butter fly net, which he had bought at the dollar store. He carefully loaded another balloon into it. He carefully moved it and positioned it right over Riku's head. Sora started to hum the Jaws Theme. He quickly turned the net over and then brought it back to reload.

SPLASH! 

He heard everyone start to laugh. Sora launched the last balloon.

SPLASH! 

Sora grabbed everything he had and started to walk back downstairs he would sneak out when the group wasn't looking.

"Alright who's the wise guy?" Riku growled standing up he was soaked from head to toe. Hayner and Pence were laughing.

Roxas stood up, "At least I'm not the only one." Roxas was soaked as well.

"Who threw the water balloon?" Riku yelled angrily as he looked around.

Roxas was tried to drain what he could of his shirt when he saw something out of the corner oh his eyes. He walked up to the window of the restaurant. "Hey guys can you make sure no one that we know comes out." Roxas waved Riku to follow him. They entered and looked around the inside and noticed stairs to head upstairs. Roxas nodded and Riku went up.

Roxas looked around the first level he thought he saw something he recognized but it was gone. He shook his head and whispered, "No I'm just being paranoid." After a few minutes Riku came downstairs.

"Nothing up there," Riku shook his head.

"The water balloons had to be thrown from up there though," Roxas said closing his eyes to think.

"Yeah but there's no one up there," Riku said, "and no one came out."

"Then there must be someone still in here," Roxas said, "and I think I know who."

Riku turned and Roxas looked over by the door as Sora reached out to open it. Realizing he had been spotted he smiled and then tried to bolt down the street. Roxas and Riku were right behind him.

"I'm going to kill you Sora!" Riku yelled waving his fist in the air. Sora looked behind him to see them both and started to try running faster

Roxas and Riku ran out of breath Sora kept running, "Aww man he's to fast."

"I'll get him tonight," Roxas said in-between breaths.

"Hit him one for me," Riku said, "let's get going." They both turned and headed back for the group who was half expecting Sora to be with them and to be in horrible pain with black eyes, bleeding maybe broken nose and possibly a bleeding lip.

"What can't keep up with one little kid?" Hayner asked.

"He's bloody fast," Riku said.

"You should see him at breakfast he's like a speeding hole that takes everything," Roxas laughed.

"Hey did you guys your project done? It's due tomorrow," Pence asked.

Riku and Roxas looked at each other, "We forgot."

"Man you two are lazy," Kairi teased.

"Well er," Roxas said, "we have our idea."

"WE just haven't written it out yet," Riku added.

"We were gonna do it tonight online and one of us will print it odd," Roxas covered.

"As long as you do it soon," Hayner said yawning.

"Err sure we'll go do it right now," Roxas said, "come on Riku." Roxas grabbed Riku's arm and they started walking. Once they ahd rounded the corner they started to talk.

"So what's this project on?" Riku asked.

"Let's see we were supposed to write something short and creative on a job that we were handed out," Roxas said thinking back.

"What job did we get?" Riku asked.

"The hard boring one. Lawyer," Roxas groaned.

They reached Roxas's house and went up to his room where Roxas turned on his computer.

"You think of anything?" Riku asked lying on Roxas's bed.

"No, you?" Roxas replied as he logged in.

"It has to be creative not boring right?" Riku asked

"Yep and it has to be on a Lawyer," Roxas said.

"Sure give us the hardest one," Riku sighed

Riku started humming something.

"What are you doing?" Roxas asked.

"I got a scale stuck in my head and how to use the words in a song," Riku replied.

"I think I have an idea," Roxas stated.

"What now?" Riku asked.

Roxas started humming and turned to the computer and started typing.

"What are you typing?"

Roxas broke into song, "**Dough** - The Cash to start the suit."

Riku laughed a bit and did the next line, "**Ray** - The guy I'm gonna suuuue."

"**Me** - the guy who lost the case," Roxas laughed.

"**Fah** - Came too fah just to looooooose," Riku laughed and walked up to Roxas and watched as he typed this out.

"**So**, I'll ask for an appeeeeeal," Roxas sang as he typed.

Riku almost didn't have one but then, "**Law** - I'll bend it for my oooooown."

"**Tee** - Golf with judge - seal the deeeeal," Roxas turned and pointed as Riku then went back to the computer to continue typing.

They both sang the last part, "Which would bring us back to **Dough**!"

Roxas and Riku started to laugh as Roxas hit the print button. Riku final stopped laughing long enough to ask, "Do you think they'll want a intro of some sort."

"Yeah but with that how would we make anything serious?" Roxas laughed.

"We'll think of something," Riku said going back to the bed to lie down.

Roxas had another idea and started to type Riku went over to take a look.

**Let's start with a lawsuit.**

A very good place to start  
When you read you begin with A-B-C  
When you sue, you begin with dough-for-me

Riku laughed slightly as they started to sing back and forth again. Roxas typed everything they sang.

**Dough for me!  
**_**Dough for me!**_

**The first greedy concept just happens to be:**

**Dough for me!  
**_**Dough for me!**_

_Roxas continued to type out the last part of their presentation which they would do right before their song._

**Dough acquired through the immoral practice of exploiting the legal system's general design of the pursuit and alteration of monetary compensation rather than the pursuit of meaningful justice for both the victims and the community.**

Let's see if I can make it any simpler.

"Dude this is gonna rock," Riku said. As they waited for it to print they looked up as the door opened.

"Uh oh," Sora said as he walked in to see the two people he had water ballooned today.

"Hey if it isn't squirt," Riku said turning to the door.

"Heheheh," Sora laughed as he backed away he turned for the open door but Riku was a little to fast. Riku pushed to door close.

"Were you gonna leave us?" Riku asked.

"I'm sooo dead right?" Sora asked.

Roxas grabbed the pillows off the bed, "Nah we'll just beat yah with pillows until you submit and then we'll drench you with the hose."

Sora tried to run and grab a pillow to defend himself with but Roxas had grabbed them all and passed two to Riku. With four pillows beating on Sora and no defense it was easy to get him to yell, "I'm sorry" about 1000 times.

The door to the room opened as Riku and Roxas put the pillows away. Sora was curled up in a corner.

"Oh hey Riku," Roxas's and Sora's Mom greeted.

"Hey," Riku waved.

"Um," she continued, "didn't realize you were here, would you like to join us for supper?"

"Sure," Riku smiled.

"Alright downstairs guys five minutes," She closed the door as she walked out.

"Yes backup to take down Sora," Roxas high-fived Riku.

"What you can't take the kid alone?" Riku laughed.

"He's a black hole that loses thought on what he's hitting with his fork and knife," Roxas said looking over at Sora who had stood up.

"Well then let's see how he can handle us," Riku replied raising an eyebrow and following Roxas out the door. Sora lingered for a few minutes and then ran out and down the stairs.

Their Dad looked up noticing Riku with them, "Hello Riku."

"Hello," Riku did his wave then put his hands in his pockets as he sat down by Roxas.

"I hope I can trust you not to kill each other," Tifa said as she sat down a plate in the middle of the table. Different foods sat in the middle of the table. Roxas and Sora were in a staring contest trying to see who would flinch. Riku sat there watching trying not to laugh.

Cloud sighed noticing the staring contest; grabbing his plate he went upstairs, "I'll eat in the office."

"Cloud," Tifa yelled, "not again!" She sighed, "I'll grab you three some pops and you can go at it."

As three cans of pops were set down, it was like a signal to start as Roxas and Sora leapt for the food and started arguing over a chicken leg. Riku laughed slightly as he just grabbed it from the middle of the fight.

"Yoinked," Riku said smiling.

Roxas laughed as he grabbed another piece of chicken, "as long as one of us got it."

Sora sat back in his seat and opened his pop. Most of their supper went on like that, Sora and Roxas would fight over something they both wanted and Riku would either grab it or help Roxas. Sora didn't starve he just didn't get any choice picks on the food. As the food disappeared Riku sat and slowly drank his pop. Roxas was sitting back in his chair.

"Let's head out," Roxas said, "it's fairly warm we can sit in the grass."

Riku nodded and followed Roxas out the door. Sora made the mistake of following. An evil smirk went on Roxas's face as he looked at Riku it was like they had a mind connection because instantly Riku smirked too. They walked along to the side of the house and once more Sora followed.

They stopped and Sora tried to see what Roxas and Riku were doing. Roxas turned quickly with the water hose in his hands still smiling. Sora's look of fear told them it was time. Riku turned the water on as the cold water hit Sora they could hear him scream, he turned to run receiving the cold water on his back. Roxas and Riku laughed as Riku turned the water off. Sora was on the ground drenched in cold water.

"You're not the only one who can get people wet Sora," Riku laughed. Roxas was slightly surprised this had to be the first time he had heard Riku call Sora something other than an insult like kid or wimp while Sora was around.

Sora started to laugh he had realized he was starting to get accepted again. He sat up and Roxas and Riku offered their hands to help him up. Smiling he accepted the help. Sora was almost accepted again he had to figure out how to get fully accepted once more by the entire group.

"Alright well I'm out of here," Riku said heading down to the sidewalk, "see yah tomorrow Roxas see yah wimp." The moment of acceptance was gone. Sora had to prove himself even more to Riku.

"Bye Riku," Roxas yelled waving, "come on Sora let's head in." They both turned and walked back inside as Roxas once more ruffled Sora's hair just to annoy him only it annoyed Roxas more wet hair was hard to ruffle and felt weird.

Roxas laid in bed that night as he looked at the pictures above him and beside him. He could hear Sora's snoring, which informed him that his younger brother was gone for the night, there could be an explosion and he wouldn't wake up. Only things that could wake that kid up were his internal alarm and food. Roxas looked at the floor of their room. He could see the outline of the dresser, desks, computers, and games. He could also see the outlines of Sora's shirt and pants that were drenched on the ground. Roxas had always been the neater of the two. Roxas once more looked up at the pictures on the wood above him. There was a picture of when Sora and he were kids. He remembered Sora's high pitched voice as he spoke to Roxas he remembered exactly what Sora had said, "Roxas, I want to be just like you and have lots of cool friends like you."

He remembered what he responded, "Why do you want to be like me?"

"Because you have such good friends like Riku," Sora had said.

"Yeah Riku is a great guy but you have Kairi and Namine," Roxas had replied.

"Namine likes you more," Sora said looking at the ground.

"Really?"

"Yeah she thinks you're cute, smart and brave," Roxas remembered Sora's big blue eyes looking up at him.

"You'll have good friends too," Roxas said.

"I'm not good with talking to people though," Sora said, "accept for you, Kairi, Namine and Riku."

"You'll get better as time goes on," Roxas had laughed, "you'll see, you will have lots of friends just like me."

"Really?" Sora had asked.

"Really," Roxas had replied.

"Thanks Roxas," Sora had hugged Roxas after that, "I think you're the best." They had said that when Roxas was in grade 2 and Sora was in grade 1. Even now when Sora was in grade 9 and Roxas was in grade 10 nothing really changed. Roxas still had great friends and he still liked Namine, Sora however didn't really have any other friends, which is why he clung to Roxas still. Sora was likeable but he was shy enough that he either got picked on or he couldn't talk to anyone. Maybe Roxas needed to step in and lend him a hand with making friends.

* * *

There you have it chapter 3 if I still get reviews letting me know people are enjoying it and want me to go then I'll see what I think up for chapter 4! If I do it I do have some dieas but that'll happen after I start one of my new fic ideas. So let me know what you thought of chapter 3! 


End file.
